Prostate cancer is the most common type of cancer in men in the USA. Benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is the abnormal growth of benign prostate cells in which the prostate grows and pushes against the urethra and bladder, blocking the normal flow of urine. More than half of the men in the USA between the ages of 60 and 70 and as many as 90 percent between the ages of 70 and 90 have symptoms of BPH. Although this condition is seldom a threat to life, it may require treatment to relieve symptoms.
Cancer that begins in the prostate is called primary prostate cancer (or prostatic cancer). Prostate cancer may remain in the prostate gland, or it may spread to nearby lymph nodes and may also spread to the bones, bladder, rectum, and other organs. Prostate cancer is diagnosed by measuring the levels of prostate-specific antigen (PSA) and prostatic acid phosphatase (PAP) in the blood. The level of PSA in blood may rise in men who have prostate cancer, BPH, or an infection in the prostate. The level of PAP rises above normal in many prostate cancer patients, especially if the cancer has spread beyond the prostate. However, one cannot diagnose prostate cancer with these tests alone because elevated PSA or PAP levels may also indicate other, non-cancerous problems.
In order to help determine whether conditions of the prostate are benign or malignant further tests such as transrectal ultrasonography, intravenous pyelogram, and cystoscopy are usually performed. If these test results suggest that cancer may be present, the patient must undergo a biopsy as the only sure way to diagnose prostate cancer. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a simple and direct test for the early detection and diagnosis of prostate cancer without having to undergo multiple rounds of cumbersome testing procedures. It is also desirable and necessary to provide compositions and methods for the prevention and/or treatment of prostate cancer.
It is an object of the invention to provide materials that can be used in the prevention, treatment and diagnosis of prostate cancer. It is a further object to provide improvements in the prevention, treatment and diagnosis of prostate cancer.